Under The Same Roof
by Emerald the Warrior Princess
Summary: Guess what? The Avengers have children now. Yes, it's another one of those stories, but I couldn't resist. Anyways, so after the "Loki incident" (and Iron Man 3) the Avengers retired and settled down. But now they have to go back to NYC with their children. So now everyone is under the same roof. That's not good. Plus, Uncle Loki is visiting to try to take over the world again!
1. Character Profiles

**(A\N this is just an idea that popped into my head and couldn****'t get rid of. It took me a while to sort it out. Like "what the heck would the year be?!" Then I thought "Screw it. It's FFN, it doesn't matter." No flames. P.S. You'll find out their personalities as we go along with the story.) **

Name: Lilah Renee Stark  
Age: 13  
Occupation: Tony and Pepper's daughter.  
Appearance: Dark Red-brown hair and brown eyes with a hint of blue-green.  
Sibling(s): Justin Stark

Name: Justin Stark  
Age: 8  
Occupation: Tony and Pepper's son.  
Appearance: Brown hair and brown eyes.  
Sibling(s): Lilah Renee Stark

Name: Jewel Thordottir and Aaron (never argue with a pregnant woman) Thorson.  
Age: 15  
Occupation: Thor and Jane's son and daughter.  
Appearance: Both twins have medium blonde hair and blue eyes  
Sibling(s): Each other

Name: Malcom Banner  
Age: 14  
Occupation: Bruce and Sarah's (OC) only son.  
Appearance: Black hair and grey eyes.  
Sibling(s): None.

Name: Angel Rogers  
Age: 13  
Occupation: Steve's and Helen's (OC) only daughter.  
Appearance: Blonde hair (there's too many blondes in the avengers XD) and blue eyes.  
Sibling(s): None.

Name: Jay Barton  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Clint and Natasha's son.  
Appearance: Dark red-brown hair and green-blue eyes.  
Sibling(s): Rose Barton and Drake Barton.

Name: Rose Barton  
Age: 12  
Occupation: Clint and Natasha's daughter.  
Appearance: Red hair and blue eyes.  
Sibling(s): Jay Barton and Drake Barton.

Name: Drake Barton  
Age: 5  
Occupation: Clint and Natasha's son.  
Appearance: Brown hair and blue eyes.  
Sibling(s): Jay Barton and Rose Barton.


	2. Prolouge

**(Stark****)**

Tony was simply watching as Lilah played with her cat, Sweetie (a gift for her 12th birthday) when _it _happened. He swore he was done with this Iron Man business, but Fury wasn't going to listen. _At all_.  
_Mr. Stark, Director Fury is at the door_. JARVIS said.  
"Tell him nobody's home." Tony replied nonchalantly. "That's not going to fool me, Stark." Crap!  
"Sorry, Fury, but I'm done with-"  
"Tell that to the newspaper front page." _Dang_… "Alright." Tony said in defeat. "What is it?"  
"Loki."

* * *

**(Banner)**

"I've said it once and I'm going to say it again: That guy's brain is a bag full of cats." Bruce said to Director Fury with his arms crossed. "No need to remind me, Doctor Banner." Fury retorted. "I already know." Bruce shook his head and continued to work on whatever science-thingy he was working on. "What if I told you your kid could be in danger?"

* * *

**(Thorson/Thordottir)**

"My brother-"  
"Please, Thor, stop calling him that." Jane interrupted.  
"-would never do something like that." Fury raised an eyebrow. "Remember last time?"

Thor and Jane: o_e "Yes."

Fury pointed at him as if to say 'my point exactly!'. "What makes you think he won't come after your children?"

* * *

**(Barton)**

"Because I'll break every bone in his body." Natasha retorted as she held Drake close. Rose and Jay sat on each side of Nat. Clint sat in a chair across from them.  
"Well, don't you think they'll be safer at Avengers Tower with _other Avengers_?" Fury asked. Clint sighed and glanced at Nat. "I think-"

* * *

**(Rogers)**

"-it would be safer if we just went back to New York." Helen said as she glanced at Steve.  
Steve held her hand, feeling slightly wary. "When do we leave?"  
"Two days from now."

* * *

**(Two days later.)**

Angel darted around her room, trying to see if she was missing anything. "Let's see," she muttered. "CDs, check. Books, check." Angel checked everything except furniture, which was not needed. "Angel, are you read yet?" her father called.  
"Yep!" Not really.

* * *

Lilah sighed as Sweetie bit her yet again. "Oh c'mon, it's just a tiny trip." She cooed. "It's not like we're going to the vet!" Justin sighed as he heard his sister talking to the cat again, for the fifth time in thirty minutes. "Dad! Have you seen my DS?!" Justin called.

* * *

"Sorry, Malcom, I haven't seen your jacket anywhere." Malcom's mother replied as she attempted to zip the suitcase. "Let me help." He said as he watched his mom struggle with the zipper. So, Malcom sat on the suitcase, allowing the suitcase to close.  
"Thank you, Malcom. And I'm sure it's around here somewhere."

* * *

Aaron laughed as Jewel looked out the plane window with wide eyes. "And why couldn't Dad use his powers?" Jewel asked her mom.  
"Then how would we bring the luggage?" Dang… She's got a point :(

* * *

"Come on, Drake." Jay said as Drake looked around the airport. Drake instantly decided: He _hated _New York City. Too crowded and people were _rude._ So, he chose to be rude back. When a nine-year-old ran into and snapped at him to watch it, he stuck his tongue out and muttered a few words in Russian. Yes, childish but effective. Kind of. Rose wasn't really having trouble. A dude gave her _the look_ and she gave him _the glare_. And not any glare. It was a glare taught by Nat. "Come on, the tower is just 10 minutes from here." Their father said as he helped Drake through the crowd.

* * *

**(A\N No flames, that is all. Oh, and please review. P.S. Sorry if it's short, but it's Prologue. P.P.S. DISCLAIMED. I would've put it in the summary, but I didn't have any space left.)**


	3. Chapter 1

**(Angel's POV)**

Wow…. Just, _wow_. I can't believe I'm standing in front of the Avengers tower. In New York City. While holding up traffic. _Cool!_ "C'mon, Angel." Mom said as she rolled her luggage to the Avengers Tower doors. "I don't think your father would be happy if you got hit by a road-raging taxi." I laughed and then followed her. It was even bigger inside the tower.  
I started to wonder why we have to move to NYC, though. Dad has never liked the city. But, you know. He _is_ from the 1940s, so it must be a tad-bit hard for him to understand all this technology and all. Mom is the one who helped me with phones, computers, TVs, et cetera.  
Anyways… "_You must be, Mr. Rogers's wife and daughter_." A voice said. But I didn't see anybody. I'm hearing voices and I've only been here a minute o_e  
"Err… Excuse me?" I managed to say. "_My name is JARVIS. I am Mr. Stark's Artificial Intelligence_." Oh… The Starks are weird, that's for sure. "_The Starks, Banners, Bartons and Odinson, and Mr. Rogers is in the living room_." JARVIS continued as mom and I entered the elevator.  
"Be prepared, Angel. Just a fair warning." Mom muttered as the elevator went _ding _a few seconds later. Dad was standing next to the couch with his arms crossed. A man (who I assumed was Tony Stark) with dark brown hair was smirking. Then I guess the dude who was munching on pop-tarts was Thor. Then there was a redhead standing next to a guy with light brown hair, glaring at Tony. Oh and a man with graying black hair. I'm guessing he was Bruce Banner. AKA, Hulk.  
Everyone glanced up when we stepped off the elevator. "And you aaarree?" Tony asked, dragging the last word out so it had more than one syllable. "Angel Rogers. Daughter of Steve Rogers." I answered with a smile and stuck my hand out.  
Tony smirk turned to a wide, twisted grin. "So, Capsicle got married? We were all worried you'd be single for the rest of your life." And that's when Mom cut in.  
"Oh sweetie, you have nothing to worry about. Especially when you should be worrying about-" Then another woman walked in. "Hey, Pepper." Mom said. "Pepper" saw Mom and squealed. The way an excited teenage would. _So mature_…. I think I have my mother's sarcasm **O_O**  
"Helen! I'm just so excited you're here."  
"I'm so excited I'm here as well!"  
"You two know each other?" Tony asked.  
"We went to High School together." The responded simultaneously.  
"This is such a touching reunion," someone began. "And I hate to ruin it by asking: _where in the world is Fury_?!" The redhead (…. Natasha Romanoff, right? ...) snapped.  
_Ding!_  
Oh, jeez! That thing almost gave me a heart at- "Please sit down." Director Fury **(O_O) **  
I think that explains why I almost had a heart attack. But I felt much better when I sat down. And when kids (a couple looked about my age) joined everyone in the living room and sat down by their parents. I no longer felt #4everAlone… Sometimes I wonder what Dad's reaction would be if I said things like, #4everAlone and Oppa Gangnam Style aloud… Too easy to picture, though it would be kind of mean, because the poor man would _never_ get it.  
Anyways, back to Fury. "I'm sure you all know why you're here."  
"Yes. Because we were bored and decided to move to NYC for completely no reason." A boy with blonde hair, about 15 or 16 retorted. Thor chuckled, despite that his mouth was full of pop-tarts.  
Then a woman with brown hair sat next to the boy. "Aaron, be nice." Aaron scoffed. "Yeah, be nice to the pirate." A girl with dark red-brown (obviously a Stark) hair added with a laugh. Tony smiled at her. Yep. She's a Stark. And was immediately silenced by Fury's glare.  
"No." He said. "You are here because Loki has escaped prison-" ("Would've been safer if he was placed in an Asgradian prison.") "-and there's a chance he's not only after you, but after your children." **(A\N Better hide yo wife, yo husband, and yo kids, cuz Loki's coming to kill 'erbody. Sorry, couldn't resist!) **Everyone exchanged unreadable glances. "Why, go after our kids?" The woman next to "Aaron" asked.  
"Because, 1: he's Loki. 2: What better way to get revenge on the Avengers than killing the Avengers' children… Or just taking them hostage."  
"Loki would never stoop so low." Thor muttered after swallowing the breakfast pastries. "Take them hostage, yes. But never kill them."  
"Good to know." A redheaded girl whispered. I only heard her because my Dad is a Super Soldier and she was just right there. "Now, enough chit chat." Fury said, cutting off all whispers and glares. "How about we have a nice introduction. Stark?" Tony nodded.  
He, Pepper, and two kids- one boy, one girl- stood up. Tony placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "This is Justin Stark and this," he placed his other hand on the girl's shoulder. "Is Lilah Renee Stark." Both resembled their father.  
The redhead and the man with light brown hair stood up, three children at their side. "This is Jay, Rose and Drake."  
Then Thor and the brown hair woman. "This is Jewel Thordottir and Aaron Thorson." Cool. If we were simpler, we could get this over in no time.  
"This is Malcom, and I'm sure you remember my wife, Sarah." Bruce said… Hey. Dad would probably ground me for saying this, but: Malcom's kind of cute.  
Then I glanced up and realized I was supposed to stand up. "I'm Angel Rogers." I said. "And anyone who pulls that 'Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?' stuff, will be hurt. Big time. We good here now?" And with that I sat down with a cheeky smile at all the scared looks. Mom was laughing though and Dad was fighting back a grin. "Angel, that's not… Very… Polite." Dad tried to get out without laughing.  
Natasha and… Clint (? *moment of thinking* Yep, he's Clint.) Were already laughing though.  
Fury just shook his head. "Thank you for the intros, I am now leaving. I'll let you know when we've found out Loki's location." And left before anyone could say anything.  
"Well…." Tony said. "Who wants a tour of the tower?"  
"Sure."

"Yep."

"Don't have anything else to do."

"Why not?"

"No. But you can give me a tour to the bathroom." I busted out laughing. Jay grinned.  
I think, if no one gets on my bad side, we just might get along. I said _might_. Jeez, don't get your hopes up.


	4. Chapter 2

**(Malcom Banner's POV)**

I looked around the training room. This is probably the coolest part of the tower, second to the bathrooms. Which is the size of a spa, by the way! Just thought I'd let you know… Ahem… Yeah, anyways.  
The doors slamming shut caused me to turn around. "This place is so awesome." Angel murmured with her arms crossed. Then she turned to me. "So, you're the Hu- excuse me, Bruce Banner's son?" And here we go. When people often hear that I'm Hulk's son (which is kind of cool) they start avoiding me like some kind of disease. But truthfully, never _once _in my life have I turned green and started smashing things. So I'm sure you can understand the discomfort in my response.  
"Yeah," I answered while keeping my eyes on other things, like the treadmill and the shooting range. "And you're Captain America's daughter?"  
"You say it like it's a bad thing." I snorted at her comeback.  
"I'll tell you what a bad thing is: being under the same roof with both Starks and Thor plus his kids." A laugh echoed. It was a cute laugh… WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?! **O_O**?  
"Thor isn't that bad," This time I looked at her. Angel smiled. "Just very… Asgardy."  
"'Asgardy'? That's not even a word!" Angel laughed again. "Well, I just made it a word." It was quiet for a while. "Well, I'm going to go unpack. See you around, Malcom." ***minutes of silence*… **That was _the_ most awkward moment I've ever experienced…

**(Aaron Thorson's POV)**

Jewel danced around her room with "Fantastic Baby" by Big Bang playing while placing magazines and books in her shelf. I got tired of laying down on the bed, while staring at the ceiling. So I decided to see what Jewel was up to. Now I am _traumatized_.  
Jewel turned around- I guess to grab a couple of pictures that was in her suitcase- and spotted me. "AAAAH! Aaron, you creep!" I laughed as she glared. "Sorry," I managed between laughter. "I was just bored and came up to see what you were doing. NOW I KNOW! HAHAHAHA!" Jewel took her pillow and started beating the crap out of me with it. "_Uncle_! _Uncle_!" I cried.  
"That's what I thought." My sister muttered then sat down on the bed, kind of dejectedly. I'm not sure if this is a trick, or Jewel is really upset. "What is it?" I asked after picking up a picture of Jewel and I, underneath it, it said "_Family_". "I just have jet lag, is all."  
I knew this wasn't true. My sister never gets jet lag and/or tires very easily. But, I just let it go because when you don't drop the subject, Jewel will practically throw you out the nearest window without second thought. "You going to stand there all day or are you going to go ask if there's a B-ball court?"  
"_I believe there is a basketball court in the gym__._" We (sis and I) exchanged looks and both thought, _I will never get used to that_.

**(Lilah Renee Stark's POV)**

I sat down on the living room couch, trying to hack into school databases and read up on Angel, Jewel, Aaron, Jay, Rose (not really Drake), and Malcom.  
So far, this is what I found.

Name: _Angel Margaret Rogers_  
Gender: _F_  
Hair color: _Blonde_  
Eye color: _Blue_.  
School history: _Student at Kings Elementary, and England _(WTF?!) Middle School. Team soccer captain (ironic).

And she is a straight A student in History. Yeah, good for her. And then there is Malcom.

Name: _Malcom James Banner_  
Gender: _M_  
Hair color: _Black_  
Eye color: _Grey_  
School history: _Student at Oak Elementary, Jefferson Middle School, Jefferson Junior High._

And he is a straight A student in all classes, like Justin and I. And as for Jewel, Aaron, Jay and Rose, I still have yet to find.  
"Lilah?" Mom called and I closed out the window and slammed my computer shut. A Seventeen magazine was now in the laptops place, whereas the laptop was now under the couch. "Don't say anything, JARVIS." I whispered, then raised my voice a bit. "Hey, Mom."  
"Hey. Why aren't you socializing?" I shrugged and rolled my eyes. "I think I had enough "_socializing_" for one day." I said, using air quotes around the word 'Socializing'.  
"And how is that?"  
"School, BFFs, now living with sixteen more people. The usual." Mom just laughed and picked up a_ New York Times_ newspaper from the glass coffee table and left.  
*Sighs* I just might as well and go "socialize" with the others, seeing as I have nothing else to do.

**Next scene will involve Avengers'-children-bonding-and-goofing-off.**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Forgot to mention: This is set in, like, December. 'Cause it's Nov. 2 and next time I'll update it'll probably be around Thanksgiving. P.S. Thor 2 = *Serious Fangirl-ing*...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel Avengers, do you really think I'd be wasting my time on FFN instead of writing the next script to a movie? In other words, no. I do NOT own Avengers... But a girl can dream, right? *Gets glares from Lawyers* I was kidding! Don't sue me. Um, and I don't own any of the movies, songs, games, etc mentioned in here. But I do own Sarah, Helen, and the Avengers' children.**

* * *

**(3rd person)**

Angel plopped down on the couch next to Jay and Rose. Lilah (persuaded by Pepper) had decided they all play a video game. PS3 to be exact. Even though there was, like, three other gaming consoles to choose from.  
"Who's up for Portal 2?" Lilah asked.  
"And listen to GLADoS's sarcastic remarks? Why not?" Aaron replied with more sarcasm than GLADoS herself. "How about... Force Unleashed?" There was a chorus of 'NO!'s.

"Or Ghost Recon?"

"What the heck, Jay?!"

"Oooh, how about Family Game Night on the Wii?"

"Can't we just watch a movie?" Jewel asked.

"Why? They don't have PS3s on Asgard?" Rose asked, sounding truly curious. Jewel and Aaron rolled their eyes and muttered somethine along the lines of 'Sterotype'.  
"We were born and raised in New Mexico. And some of us just don't feel like arguing over a video game."  
"Good enough. Who wants to watch Merry Madagascar?!" Drake cried and Justin started chanting 'Mad-a-gas-car!'. Lilah rolled her eyes, but put in the DVD. Then sat next to Justin. Who was sitting next to Aaron and Jewel. Jay, Rose, Drake, and Angel sat on a different couch. Malcom sat in a recliner... He's da lone wolf... Apparently, Angel thought so, too and pulled a beanbag next to the recliner, causing a itty-bitty blush to appear on Malcom's face.  
"What?" Angel asked with a grin.  
"Nothin'." He replied and settled into the chair. Lilah giggled into her palm; Rose nudged Jay in the ribs and chortled silently; Jewel was fighting back a smirk as was Aaron; Drake made a disgusted face; and Justin was paying no mind to Malcom. Ninja Penguins are much more important.  
"So, when do we start School?" Rose asked.  
"JARVIS?"  
"Your parents have decided you will go to Evergreen Private School this Monday." The AI answered.  
"Why Private?" Lilah asked.  
"Yeah. And why Monday?" Jay threw in.  
"Your parents don't want the media surrounding the school. And it seems that young Jay Barton is almost finished with High School."  
The Avengers-Children looked at each other and shrugged. Drake was about to press 'Play' when JARVIS added, "By the way Ms. Angel Rogers, your mother wants to know if you want ranch or thousand island dressing."  
"Ranch."  
It was completely quiet except for Santa Clause crash-landing on Madagascar. Angel, of course, got bored and dug out her video camera from her dresser when she went up to the kitchen for a soda.  
Needless to say: It ended up on YouTube and Twitter. Which somehow ended up on the news.

(The next day)

Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Sarah, Thor, Jane, Steve, Helen, Clint, and Natasha were all in the kitchen eating or drinking coffee.  
Helen pushed her dark blonde hair out of her brown eyes and stared at the TV. "Uh, guys. You might want to look at the TV." The couples all looked up and gaped at the Reporter on MediaNews.  
"And it looks like the Avengers children have assembled."  
"Yes, it does look like it, Jeanie." Then a video of all the kids laughing as Aaron sang (er... belched) Karaoke.

"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO DA YARD AND THEY'RE LIKE 'IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS'! D*** RIGHT, IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS! I COULD TEACH YOU BUT I HAVE TO CHARGE!"

Jane hid her face in her hands as Aaron continued to belch (literally) the lyrics to Milkshake. Even Thor looked embarrassed. Then the video showed Angel and Rose playing Just Dance.  
"Yeah baby! Look at mah mad skillz!" Rose exclaimed causing Natasha to repeatedly hit her head on the table and Clint had to grab marshmellows from the pantry and place it on the spot where Natasha was hitting her head.  
Sarah buried her head in Bruce's shoulder when the next seen came up. Malcom being tied up in a feather boa by Jewel. "Is oh ot unny." He said, his voice muffled by hot pink feathers.  
Then it went to the two reporters on TV. "The video was posted on YouTube yesterday under the username AngelWings. The video was then sent to Twitter." Steve groaned and pushed his plate of eggs away from him. "Get the kids down here, JARVIS." Tony said as he glared at the TV screen, which now was now playing a Acne Cream commercial.

(Other POV)

CRAP! Curse you MediaNews!


End file.
